MadaSaku Drabbles
by The Cat's Paw
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles for MadaSaku. M rated for future chapters.
1. Portent

**This is a drabble series where I'm going to dump all my little ideas for MadaSaku over time. ;)**

 **Disclaimer that I don't own, and enjoy!**

 _ **MadaSaku Drabbles**_

 **Portents**

He was stunned.

If he'd had an actual beating heart in his chest at the time, it probably would have stopped briefly at the sight of her. As it was, as soon as Obito's rinne rebirth kicked in, there _were_ physical reactions. How could there not be? This kunoichi who fought alongside the enemy was the spitting image of a woman he'd known _years_ ago, back before the Uchiha and Senju had formed their alliance.

She was the spitting image of the love of his life.

It was like he was looking at an exact replica. Right down to the pink strands of her hair, the green shade of her eyes, her physical features were an exact match. Even her name, Sakura, as he heard the jinchuuriki boy call her. She couldn't possibly be her descendant, she'd never told him about there having been anyone else. The mere thought of _his_ Sakura having ever touched another man, even if it was before she'd ever met him…

Skewering her through the gut was oddly therapeutic after that thought.

When that diamond appeared on the girl's forehead, things got worse for him. What if this really _was_ his Sakura? But how? She showed no sign of recognition in her face, beyond knowing the basics of who he was, like all the other shinobi. It did not portend well for him and his plans if it _was_ her, as it would indicate that she had yet to…

He scoffed at himself at that point. Time travel was impossible, he was sure. No matter the fact that she was an exact replica, no matter the fact that since she was younger than the Sakura he remembered, there was still technically opportunity for her to go back. It was a ridiculous thought to entertain, so he put it out of his mind.

And then he was stabbed in the back.

And then a maniacal goddess took over.

And then spat him out.

He lay there, dying, his oldest rival and friend by his side. Hashirama noticed the direction of his gaze, and he heard him sigh.

"It's not her," he said. "That would be impossible."

Of course it would be. So Madara closed his eyes and allowed himself to die.

And woke up on the other side, where she was waiting for him. She leaned in, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "It _was_ me."

 **Sow how was it? Review please!**


	2. Saigo Ni Kidzuita

**Hiya! So, I've been in a funk, but now this popped into my head when I was finding a whole lot of pictures on Pinterest. :)**

 **Disclaimer that I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Saigo Ni Kidzuita**_

She was just another orphaned servant in the Shogunate's household.

Each day was the same. Get up, eat quickly, clean, clean, clean, get yelled at by the cranky old woman who oversaw things, clean some more, then eat once more before going to sleep to begin the cycle the following day. Once in awhile, she even got to bathe. Of course, those were the days she worked in the kitchen, and _anyone_ who worked in the kitchens was required to bathe beforehand.

Sighing, the pink haired girl whose name no one cared about these days looked around her. Eleven years she'd been working in the palace now. Sakura had turned sixteen a few months ago, not that anyone here cared enough to celebrate it. But she supposed that was a good thing. Sixteen was an age that generally saw young girls moved up to the courtesan's quarters, if they were pretty enough.

Sakura had no idea if she fit the bill, but dredging up the vague memories of her mother… If she was anything to go by, then perhaps with a good scrubbing, Sakura would clean up quite nicely. All the more reason, of course, to cling to the filthy, bedraggled image she held.

Today there was a special feast being held, so Sakura had actually been forced to bathe. The Shogun's top generals had arrived late the previous night, and all day they'd been preparing for a major celebration. Oxen had been slaughtered, and were already roasting on spits. The scent of spiced breads wafted through the corridors, causing many an empty stomach to grumble. Sweets were being prepared, the most perfect selection of fruits were set on platters, and several squid and other seafood were being held on standby, ready to cook at a moments notice.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a decadent feast.

People were filing into the great hall, dressed in their exquisite kimono, hakama and haori. Sakura was in a simple yukata that bore the crest of the Shogun on it, proclaiming that she was his property. On her feet were tabi socks, and simple waraji, and her hair was pinned up in a simple fashion. Unlike the geisha here tonight for the entertainment, her face was bare of decoration.

Sakura carried a large platter of food in that was bound straight for the main table. Three others were ahead of her, and she followed them as they made their way to the assigned place. She'd been in this role many times before, always keeping her eyes lowered as to avoid eye contact. Avoiding attention was the most important thing, because she'd seen what catching the attention of a nobleman resulted in for a girl of her standing.

The room was noisy with laughter and music, and as Sakura placed her platter on the main table, she couldn't help but glance along the table to where the Shogun sat. As soon as she did so, she spotted the man next to him, the strongest of all the Shogun's generals. She knew his name, even if she did not know him personally, thank kami for that.

Uchiha Madara. That was his name. Here was a man feared in all of Japan's provinces. His bloody reputation preceded him, even in the scullery of the Shogunate palace. Yet even in that glance, she noted that he was a handsome man, though not someone that she would ever set herself with. Cursing her weakness for glancing up, Sakura quickly made sure that she'd performed her duties correctly, then left as quickly as she could without rousing attention to herself.

As she headed out of the room, she missed the Uchiha general raising a brow at her retreating form, how he spoke in low tones with the Shogun. She was already out the door and headed back to the kitchens when one of her more immediate superiors was called over and asked about the pink haired servant. Who was she? Was she of age? Could they have her ready for when the general retired for the night?

No instead, Sakura simply headed back to her duties, unaware that later that night, her life would change in a way she had been desperately hoping that it never would.

 **So what did you think? Review please. :)**

 _Saigo Ni Kidzuita: Finally noticed, Google translation._


	3. Soapie

**Hiya! So this idea literally came out of _nowhere_ while I was playing Breath of the Wild. There was no reason for it, nothing to spark it, it just popped into my head and I 'squee-d' as the idea formed. ;)**

 **Anyway, disclaimer that I don't own, and enjoy!**

 _ **Soapie**_

Sakura held her hand over her heart as she watched the scene before her.

" _It's bad news, I'm afraid," Doctor Takeo said._

Sakura held her breath, waiting.

" _Give it to me straight," Hiromi begged softly. "How long do I have?"_

Sakura's ears strained to hear what the doctor said.

" _At best, five weeks," Doctor Takeo spoke sombrely._

Sakura gasped as softly as possible, tears threatening.

" _And at worst?" Hiromi asked, dreading the next words._

Sakura was silent as a tear slipped down her cheek.

" _At worst… only three days," was the answer._

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as Hiromi's eyes shined with tears, and the doctor stared sombrely at her.

"Aaand, cut!"

Startled, Sakura looked over to see the director, the cameraman, and all the others who worked on the set of one of her favourite daytime soaps. She'd been so caught up in the scene before her, she'd totally forgotten where she _actually_ was. Looking back over to the actors, she saw the one who played the doctor grin at her, and she grinned back. Normally if a famous soap actor was headed her way, she'd be blushing and tripping over herself with her words, but this guy was different.

"Sakura-chan!"

 _This_ guy was her best friend.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted. "Great scene!"

"Aah, it was nothing," he said. "You should see the one I'm doing later with Kiba!"

"O-oh, you mean _Inuzuka Kiba_?" she asked, thinking of the rather rougish looking actor and blushing lightly.

"Heh, maybe I'll introduce you," Naruto nudged her suggestively, and Sakura punched him in the arm.

"You'd better," she said seriously, then asked, "So what's happening with Hiromi? Is she gonna live? Is she gonna die?"

"Can't tell you," Naruto said conspiratorially. "It's a secret."

Sakura stared at him knowingly. "You don't know, do you?"

"Nope, not a clue," Naruto admitted shamelessly, and Sakura grinned.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Next, we're moving over to the Ishikawa household set," he said. "It's just next door, we'll be shooting a scene with Fumiko's uncle. Come on."

He grabbed her hand to lead her over there, ditching the doctor coat before they left. Once the change of sets was done, Naruto was led off by wardrobe to change into a new outfit, leaving Sakura leaning by a snacks table, fiddling idly with her visitor's pass.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen _you_ here before," a deep voice said at her right, and Sakura started slightly, looking over to see who had spoken.

And immediately felt the breath leave her. ' _Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!_ ' kept going through her brain over and over, because standing right next to her with an interested glint in his eyes, was one of the biggest stars in the show. He was a theatre actor turned soap star, and he was one of her favourites of the whole cast. _Uchiha Madara_. He played Fumiko's uncle, who was secretly a Yakuza working as a triple agent with authorities, and had it in for one of the shows biggest protagonists.

"I-I, um," Sakura stuttered slightly. "I'm here with Naruto. H-he invited me to watch him do scenes today."

Madara's eyebrow rose. "So then you would be Sakura?" he asked. "Naruto speaks of you a lot."

Sakura nodded. "He's off w-with someone from wardrobe right now, I think," she said.

As she said that, Naruto actually came back, and the director called for everyone to get in place. "Ah, it seems that works calls," Madara said smoothly. "But perhaps afterwards, you would like to get a coffee with me?"

Sakura was unable to answer vocally, she was too stunned, so she simply nodded. Madara grinned, and she felt her knees go weak as he moved over to the set. She simply _could not_ believe what had just happened. Fanning herself, she forced herself to pay attention to the scene that started, inwardly cheering and pumping her fist that she'd basically just gotten a _date_ with one of her favourite soap stars!

 **So what did you think? I had a big stupid grin on my face while writing this, just so you know.**

 **Review please! :)**


End file.
